A Life Line Worth Watching
by MurderedLove
Summary: A book keeper sees more than just himself in his life time.


**I don't own Harry Potter or any characters within it.**

**1985:**

Mr. Seeks, of Diagon Alley, was a man who kept mostly to himself. Being a middle-aged man of a few years past forty, he was a shy widower. He owned a small shop of rare and mystical books. While it was nothing compared to Flourish and Blotts, it kept up a good business, and paid his bills.

One day, in late September, long after the students of Hogwarts had bought their school lists; he was cleaning out his new display case when he saw a sight. It was young Lucius Malfoy, with his wife, Narcissa. He could see a small bundle in the Mrs. Malfoy's arms. Peering closer he could make out a small tuff of white-blonde hair. It was their new son. And for the first time in Mr. Seeks life, he saw Lucius Malfoy actually look slightly…happy.

**1990:**

Mr. Seeks was ringing up a newly released book to an elderly looking woman, when he heard laughter. Hearing laughter in Diagon Alley wasn't a rare occurrence. But this laughter was so care-free and happy that Mr. Seeks looked once more out his display case window.

There was five-year-old Draco Malfoy. He was floating around on a magicked plastic broomstick. He looked so happy, so joyful. Mr. Seeks didn't think that a Malfoy was capable of such happiness. He smiled to himself, and turned back to his costumer. It looks like this new generation could bring hope.

What he hadn't seen was the elder Malfoy come out of a shop and snap at his son. He didn't see his son cringe in fear, or Lucius taking away the broomstick and snapping it in half. Or him dragging his nearly-in-tears son out of Diagon Alley by his ear.

**1996:**

Mr. Seeks was taking a quick five minute break from his shop. He had decided to take a brisk walk around Diagon Alley, and maybe people watch. He saw several new shoppers running from place to place, dragging around their children. He could see the awe in the muggle-born children and the pure boredom in most of the wizarding families.

He, once again, spotted the young Draco Malfoy out and about. He was smiling and laughing again. This time, he wasn't having fun with a fake broom. His eyes were smiling with mirth at a bushy-haired girl. They seemed like they were having a lot of fun. Mr. Seeks almost congratulated him. That was, until Mr. Malfoy showed up.

He looked furious. He didn't yell at his son, though. He yanked his arm, and bent down to whisper something in his ear. Draco looked terrified. He turned and scowled at the girl, erasing his earlier fear. He spat in the girl's direction and walked away.

If anybody had looked close enough—if anybody looked as close as Mr. Seeks did—they'd be able to see the pain etched deep within young Draco Malfoy's eyes.

**2002:**

It was the year after the war. Purebloods and muggle-borns finally lived in "harmony." Well, maybe not harmony, but it was the closest they'd gotten to harmony in over seventy years. Mr. Seeks was approaching his sixties. Sure, he was frail, and getting weaker by the day, but he still had a lot in him.

He was doing his weekly dusting when a woman entered his store. He immediately recognized her as Hermione Granger, war veteran. Along with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, she was probably the most famous participant in the war. Mr. Seeks jumped at the chance to help the beautiful young lady.

She smiled at the elderly man, and just admitted that she was merely browsing, looking for nothing in particular.

The old man went back to his earlier work. He only glanced up again when he heard his shop door opening once again. Expecting Ms. Granger to have walked out, he was shocked to see Draco Malfoy once again. The young boy waved away the shop keeper, making a bee-line towards the petite brunette. Gently taking her arm from behind, he shocked her. She turned and instantaneously there was a smile on her lips.

Mr. Seeks watched as the couple talked for a few minutes, and then leave the shop together, forgetting all about the watchful old man.

Hours later as he was locking up shop, Mr. Seeks caught sight of the couple once more. They were still talking, even though it was well into the night. They seemed to have forgotten all about time. He watched as they slowly came closer together. There words quickly turned to whispered mutters, as they edged in closer.

Turning away to give them some privacy, Mr. Seeks missed the passion filled kiss between the two seventeen-year-olds. Smiling to himself, he left them like that, in the middle of the street, lips locked.

**2010:**

It was a warm autumn morning when Mr. Seeks opened his store for the last time. Retirement only a few hours away, he slowly moved about the shop, not being as young as he once was.

He had just said good-bye to one of his casual costumers for the last time, when he once again heard laughter. It was the same that he had heard all those years ago.

Stumbling towards the window, he caught sight of the Malfoy twins. Hyper as ever, the six-year-olds were causing as much trouble as they could for their parents. The young boy and girl came running out of the ice cream parlor giggling, each sticky from their ruined treats.

Their father ran out of the shop after them, clearly trying to chase them down. His deep chuckles harmonizing with the high giggles. Draco Malfoy had never looked as happy as he did, when he picked up his two laughing tykes, and turned to the ice cream shop's door to see his very pregnant wife and their three year old son walking out of it.

Hermione Malfoy had aged well over the years, as had her husband. The boy and girl in their father's arms wriggled out and ran towards their mother. They clung to her skirts, obviously hoping that they wouldn't be in too much trouble with her, even though their father had clearly found their last scheme very funny. They didn't see the mirth in Mrs. Malfoy's eyes as she watched her children.

Draco Malfoy wrapped his arms around his wife, and kissed her forehead, with their children at their feet. Creating the perfect picture of a wizarding family.

Mr. Seeks smiled, once again, to himself, and closed his shop for the last time. As he slowly made his way home, he wondered if tonight would be the night when he would finally be reunited with his own wife.


End file.
